1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to insulation and protection for joints in electric power distribution systems, and in particular, to boots providing electrical insulation and environmental protection for the joints between electric cables and flat conductors connecting the cables to low voltage, high current switchgear.
2. Background Information
In many low voltage (conventionally below 600 volts rms) electric power distribution systems, cabling is used to connect the loads, such as motors, to protective switchgear, and often, to connect the switchgear to feeder buses over which the power is provided. Due to the large currents drawn by the loads, several cables are required for each phase. Typically, the cables are arranged in pairs with up to, for instance, ten pairs of cables required for 3,200 ampere service. Thus, for providing such service to a three-phase load, 30 pairs of cables are utilized.
The power switchgear used in these applications typically has heavy, flat copper line and load terminal conductors. It is common for the switchgear to have disconnects through which the switchgear is connected and disconnected with the source and load as it is inserted in or removed from an enclosure. A terminal adapter in the form of a flat conductor connects the cables to the disconnects. A joint is formed by securing the cables to the end of the flat conductor such as by compression or screw-type terminals. Typically, no covering or insulation is provided for these joints, although some users have the joints wrapped with electrical tape, a time consuming and minimally adequate procedure. Often such joints are provided for switchgear used in hostile environments such as a corrosive or particle laden atmosphere. Again, no protection from the hostile environment is offered, except that provided when the joints are wrapped with electrical tape.
There is a need, therefore, for improved protection for the joints between cabling and flat conductors in low voltage switchgear.
More particularly, there is an need for improved electrical insulation for such joints.
There is a further need for improved protection from hostile environments for such joints.
There is an important need for such improved protection for joints between cabling and flat conductors which is easy and economical to manufacture, install and remove.